


Clarkes' sketchbook

by x_buffyxspike_x



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3886021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_buffyxspike_x/pseuds/x_buffyxspike_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot about the artist Clarke. Clarke decides to draw Bellamy and gets embarrassed when he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarkes' sketchbook

Clarke slipped the end of her pencil in between her teeth and bit down onto the eraser hard. She had been trying to figure out how to draw Bellamy’s eyes just right for hours. She was trying to capture the warmth and the love that they held when he looked at her. With a sigh, Clarke took the pencil out of her mouth and began to draw once again.

“HEY PRINCESS!”

Clarke jumped in shock and dropped her pencil. She could see an angry line zig zagging all across the paper. 

“Why did you do that?” Clarke asked Bellamy angrily as she felt him sit beside her in the grass. “I’ve been working on this all afternoon.”

Frustrated, Clarke threw her sketchbook off her lap and watched as it hit the tree in front of her. She could hear the sound of the paper tearing as it slid its way down towards the base of the tree and landed in a patch of grass. 

“What was that?” Bellamy asked curiously as he placed his big, warm hand on Clarke’s knee.

Clarke blushed and shook her head, her blonde hair swaying in the breeze.

“It was nothing.”

Bellamy lifted his hand of Clarke’s knee and scooted closer to her. He was so close that Clarke could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“It doesn’t look like nothing.” He whispered into her ear quietly. 

Clarke shivered in response and covered her face quickly when she felt her cheeks becoming warmer.

“Well, it was nothing.” She mumbled from behind her hands.

“Are you sure about that?” Bellamy asked, whispering in her ear once again.

Clarke shook her head and then nodded it. God, she couldn’t think straight when he was around. 

Bellamy flashed Clarke a wide smile and got up quickly. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then preceded to make his way towards Clarke’s discarded sketchbook. Clarke realized what he was doing a second to late. Bellamy reached down to grab the book and stared down at the ripped page. Even with the long, ugly line all across the page a complete stranger could tell it was Bellamy.

Bellamy lifted his head up and smirked at Clarke. “You just couldn’t help your self could you? I’m just to gorgeous to pass up huh?” Bellamy winked at Clarke and then proceeded to blow her kisses. 

Clarke threw her body back onto the soft grass and rolled onto her stomach to hide her face. The embarrassment was just to much for her to handle. She knew Bellamy would act exactly like that if he found out she was drawing him.

“Don’t be embarrassed Princess.” Bellamy called out as he walked back towards Clarke. “I am actually really honored you choose to draw me.”

Clarke lifted her head up just a little a peaked up at Bellamy through her lashes.

“Really?” Clarke asked Bellamy quietly.

Bellamy sat down beside Clarke and nodded his head.

“I’m serious.” He whispered back quietly. 

Bellamy kissed Clarke softly and then leaned back just a little. “Next time though you should ask me. I’ll let you draw me naked.”  
|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~|  
Thanks so much for reading :) I hope you enjoyed it!  
xoxo KyKy  
-  
-  
Social Media:  
Tumblr - http://x-buffyxspike-x.tumblr.com/


End file.
